


Happy Golden Days

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It's the perfect Christmas they never knew they wanted.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Secret Santa 2020





	Happy Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MacKenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacKenna/gifts).



> Sorry it's late- Happy holidays, Mackenna!

Roman's the first one up. Quietly, he rolls out of bed, taking care to tuck in Seth and Dean. Just because he's up doesn't mean they have to be awake. 

He dresses in a pair of well-worn grey sweatpants, a white t-shirt and a long-sleeved black hoodie, doing his best to stay quiet. 

He pads downstairs, slipping his boots on at the door. The cabin's seen better days but Roman tries not to focus on that. After all- the fact they're together is what really matters. 

He sits in a wooden rocking chair far back from the edge of the porch. He can enjoy the morning rain without getting wet. 

Really- it's a perfect morning.

He hadn't known what to expect when he pulled up to the cabin. The wood was weathered with time. Buffalo plaid curtains covered all of the windows. It was homey in a 'Hills Have Eyes' sort of way. 

Now, it's growing on him. 

A hand on his shoulder pulls him out of thought. Roman turns his head, and glances over his shoulder. Seth's up, fully dressed and holding a cup of coffee. "Sleep well?" 

"Eh. It's not home but I forgot how much I love you two. Can't do it all the time but I do like occasionally sleeping with you two." 

"Same here." 

They sit in silence, watching as the rain stops. It's been like that since they arrived. It rains. It stops. It rains again. It stops. 

It's a very wet Christmas.

Roman surprisingly doesn't care. 

They could talk but there's really nothing to say. They're all so busy that it's rare to get time off. Sometimes, it's nice to sit back and just enjoy someone's presence. 

This is one of those moments.

Roman had _tried_ to beg off Christmas with his boys. There was a lot going on- couldn't he take a rain check?

No- they would hear none of it. They always spent Christmas together. 2020 would be no different- championships be damned.

Now-two days later- Roman couldn't believe he'd almost given this up. An off the grid cabin deep in the Georgia Mountains. It's calm. It's quiet. It's everything Roman needs to recharge.

He'll never admit it to Dean and Seth but he's secretly glad he came. 

"You'll never admit it-will you?" Seth presses the cup of coffee into Roman's hands.

"Admit what?" Roman. takes a sip of coffee, basking in its luxurious warmth. He can't remember the last time he'd gotten a chance to relax like this. 

"You're enjoying yourself." Seth wraps an arm around Roman's waist, and buries his face In the crook of his neck.

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

The slow creak of a screen door pulls Roman out of thought. He glances over his shoulder, noticing Dean pad out In nothing but a pair of well- worn Jeans.

"Aren't you cold?" Roman takes another long sip of coffee, as he leans closer to Seth. In all the time he's known Dean, he's always chronically under-dressed. Roman had tried to ask him about it once but Dean just swore he was fine. 

There's no snow-just a cold rain that comes and goes as it pleases. It's not a white Christmas but that's okay.

They're together and that's what really matters.

"Not in the slightest." Dean takes the cup of coffee from Roman and steals a sip. "Besides- you two keep me warm enough." 

It's been a weird couple of months for all of them. Roman hadn't meant to be so cruel to his cousin, but it had been  
one of those things. He'd been so determined to prove  
himself that he'd lost sight of what really mattered.

He'd figure out a way to make it right.

"Let's do this." Roman's stomach grumbles hungrily as he pulls back from Seth. "Hell- I'll even cook."

"Pancakes and bacon? " Dean drains the rest of the coffee, oblivious to Roman's complaints. " Hush. I'll make you another cup." 

It's really the perfect morning.

Roman can't believe he almost gave this up. He's had a chance to relax. He's caught up with his boys- something he hadn't imagined getting to do. 

It's a great chance to recharge. 

Roman's almost Irritated to find the 'fully equipped' kitchen only comes with one pot, one small frying pan and a single baking sheet. He'd hardly consider this fully equipped.

"Do we get to leave a bad review with the agency?" Dean adds freeze-dried coffee granules to the bottom of Roman's coffee cup. 

"At least a strongly worded letter about the definition of fully equipped." Seth offers Dean a mischievous look. 

Roman makes due with the mismatch of kitchen goods. It's Instant pancake mix ( just add water!) and sheet pan bacon.

He doesn't cook a lot- who has the time? That doesn't matter. Doing it this way actually feels almost fun.

Finally- it's done.

This isn't bad. It's quick and easy. It's the best thing he's had in weeks .

"Not the Christmas we Imagined?" Dean gestures wildly with a piece of bacon. "I mean - we at least have a cabin. Let's be grateful for that."

Roman had heard rumors about the trouble Dean had had about finding the cabin. He'd waited too long to get first pick of the properties, but no one blamed him.

He's the busiest of them all - unfortunate since it was his year to plan Christmas.

"Can see why It was the last one." Seth glances around what the agency had called rustic. They're all convinced that's a fancy way of calling it a dump. 

It's not wrong.

"Let's be grateful." Roman laughs, his shoulders shaking. This really Is ridiculous but he'd expect nothing less from them.

"Oh I am." Dean stands, taking empty plates from Roman and Seth. "I'll do dishes- probably the last time you'll ever hear me volunteer."

Roman leans back on the plush sofa, sinking into it. He's not sure how it's possible but it's absolutely true. The world's worst cabin is home to the world's best couch.

This really makes no sense but what about their holiday does? 

"Why'd we decide this was a good idea?” Seth glances through the window, as a cold rain begins pelting the glass again. "It's warm in Punta Canta."

"Best place to be." Roman had considered suggesting a trip to the Dominican Republic but it hadn't felt right. It made more sense to find a mountain cabin. It's as close to a traditional holiday as they'll ever get. They haven't lived together In years, but that's okay. They really do better in a 'only get together for the holidays' sort of way.

It makes no sense but Roman's not one to question it. 

He's just going to go with what works. 

They bask in the warmth of the cabin. Seth reads. Roman gets lost in a cell phone game. Dean just watches them, every so often sighing contentedly.

Roman loves it. 

"So-" Seth breaks the silence as he sets his book aside. "Time to talk."

"What?" Roman sets his phone aside and glances up. He'd been lost in his thoughts and playing some cellphone game involving dancing fruit. 

"You know your cousins love you, right?" Seth clears his throat as he locks eyes with Dean from across the room. "We wanted to let you relax before it came up."

Roman had known this would be coming. They'd always liked his family more than he did. Besides, they always wanted to put his best foot forward.

As far as they were concerned, treating your family like that was not putting your best foot forward.

"I know." Roman does his best to choose his words very carefully. "Maybe I should take it easy on him."

"No maybe about It. " Seth rolls his eyes as he leans closer to Roman. "Be nicer to him."

Roman rolls his eyes, as they lecture him. They have a good point. He needs to take it easier on Jey. They can rule the world together. 

"We don't need to discuss this all weekend." Dean's a moment of calm In the midst of insanity. "Just do your best and keep this in mind." 

"Right." Roman can agree to buy and be nice to his family. He's not sure what else he can say. "I can do that."

"Sounds like a plan." Seth runs his fingers through Roman's hair. "At least we got that out of the way." 

"This place grows on you." Roman's gaze falls on the rain- streaked windows, as the calm falls back over the room. He can't imagine being anywhere else. 

They exchange gifts beneath the boughs of a pink tinsel tree. The decoration is about as tacky as it comes but it's the only tree they'd been able to find at the local Walmart. 

It's the last thing Roman would ever buy but it really fits the unconventional holiday. H

"Gift cards to Chili's?" Seth stares at the fistful of cards he's unwrapped from Dean's Christmas card. 

"I work with The Dark Order- we know Silver's always got them handy." Dean flushes with embarrassment. "Did I mention I've been really busy? Oh and I hate shopping?" 

"Tell us something we don't know." Roman slits open an envelope and finds his own handful of Chili's gift cards. He'll probably never use them but they're good fodder to get people to do his bidding. 

"Um..." Dean's gaze drifts to the ceiling. "Actually- you two know me better than anyone else. So... no idea." 

"Touche." Roman laughs, still trying to find the words to express how happy he is. Moments like this are few and far between. 

He treasures each and every moment. He never knows when he'll get one again. They're all so busy. 

They're back on the porch as the stars come out. Roman can't remember the last time he'd sat back and really took in the universe. 

It all feels quite magical. 

Roman turns his head, as he feels an arm wrap around his waist. He turns his head, noticing it's Dean. Seth's vanished back inside for some random thing he'd forgotten. 

“Merry Christmas.“ Dean reaches over, slipping a small wrapped box into the pouch of Roman sweatshirt. “It’s not much but I figured you could use it as a reminder in those particularly bad moments.”

Roman gives Dean a skeptical look as he pulls the box out. He pulls the top off to find a silver ID bracelet with one sentence engraved on it.

_Always look on the bright side…_

“Monty Python?” Roman turns, giving Diana skeptical look. “Of all the things you could’ve chose you went with Monty Python?”

Dean shrugs as he watches Roman pull the bracelet out of the box. “Made sense at the time. Just hope it fits.”

Roman unclasps it and drapes it around his wrist. He’s taken back by the simple beauty, and how it just fits perfectly.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it.” Roman runs his fingers over the cool metal plate. “This is amazing.”

"Good. We all know I suck at gift giving but..." Dean trails off, as Roman leans over, brushing a kiss over his temple. "You deserve the world, Dude. Maybe not at the expense of your cousin but..."

"Let's not go there again." Roman heaves an aggravated sigh as the screen door pops open. Seth's back, asking them what he could have possibly missed in the 5 minutes it took to make more coffee. 

It's almost like the old days. Back when it was just the three of them against the world, when everything seemed so fresh and new. Roman misses those days. 

Yet, everything in this moment tells him how lucky he is.

Roman's not only happy but even more so, he's content. Soon - they'll go back to the real world where everything's pure chaos.

For now - they'll enjoy each other.

"Thank you. " Roman's got to admit he's glad to be there "For forcing me to take a break."

"Told you you'd enjoy yourself." Seth pecks Roman on the lips. 

Roman's glad he took this vacation.

If only it didn't have to end...  
\- Fin -


End file.
